Shaman Sentai Kyureiger
Shaman Sentai Kyureiger is the second season of Kyledude788's Sentai series. It has elements of Kamen Rider Ghost, Zyuohger, and Goseiger. This series has a witchdoctor and ghost theme using historical figures like in Kamen Rider Ghost with trading cards as their multi-use devices. Unlike Kamen Rider Ghost wears a hoodie jacket, Kyureigers wear leather jackets. Plot 10,000 years ago, there was a battle between two shaman clans; The Silver Hearts and The Black Soulless. These two clans uses the power of souls as their weapons to fight each other. However, the war ended when one teenage boy sacrifice himself to seal the Soulless for eternity. In today's decade, a mysterious figure with the blood of the family who is part of the Soulless unlock the seal and free the Soulless. Their leader, Garma, wants revenge and take over the real world so he began to attack which leaves an event called "The Ghost Attack". One of the incidents in "The Ghost Attack" is where the 8 teenage students got attacked. They're on a field trip and got attacked by Soulless which put them in a coma. After the event, the 8 students are now ghosts and cannot find the way to comeback to their bodies. Until, they met one mysterious kid named Heart. Heart and the 8 students must find 100 soul cards in order for the students to comeback to their sleeping bodies and fight the Soulless. Character Rangers See Article: List of Kyureiger Hunter Squad NecroRanger Allies *Toby - A small little ghost that helps Heart and the 8 Kyureigers on their quest. *NecroHunters - A small organization that helps Nercorangers to hunt down the Soulless since The Ghost Attack Incident. **Erika Higami - Assistant of NecroHunters. **Josuke Ichigawa - Leader of NecroHunters Black Soulless *Garma - Leader of the Black Soulless *Yamiken - One of the 4 Soulless Creators. Creator of Weapon Soulless. **Slasher(1) - Katana Soulless. Responsible for putting Genta and Hanri in a coma. *Omaria - One of the 4 Soulless Creators. Creator of Clothing Soulless. **Scaria(1) - Scarf Soulless. Responsible for putting Nami and Ruri in a coma. *Tomtom - One of the 4 Soulless Creators. Creator of Tool Soulless. **Bambam(1) - Hammer Soulless. Responsible for putting Hideaki and Raizo in a coma. *Junkiro - One of the 4 Soulless Creators. Creator of Trash Soulless. **Coinius(1) - Coin Soulless. Responsible for putting Eiji and Kotori in a coma. *Arakus(1) - Captain of the Black Soulless, however was defeated by Heart in the first episode. Arsenal Transforming Device *Soul Phone *Necro Phone Individual Weapons *Soul Cards *Soul Weapon **Mitsuhide Katana **Yukimura Spear **Hanzo Sickle **Guan Yu Glaive **Cao Cao Blade **Zhou Yu Boton **Bonnie Rifle **Columbus Gekirin **Cook Lance **Benkei Hammer **Sanzo Ring Blade **Himiko Staff **Edison Elec Blaster **Wright Gyro Blaster **Watt Steam Blaster **Newton Gravity Club **Galileo Disc **Darwin Saber **Robin Bow **Billy Twin Pistol **Goemon Slasher **Beethoven Rapier **Caccini Dagger **Schubert Trident **Joan Sword & Shield **Canary Sniper **Hachette Axe *Soul Staff *Necro Weapon **Alpha Blade **Beta Blaster **Gamma Bow Zords :Legend: piloted mecha, shared mecha *Necro Soul Gattai KyureiKing X **Soul Gattai KyureiKing V ***Soul Gattai KyureiKing ****Soul Racer ****Soul Copter ****Soul Marine ****Soul Bike ****Soul Surfer ***Soul Gattai KyureiTitan ****Soul Hercules ****Soul Stag ****Soul Carrier ****Soul Jet ***Necro Gattai NecroKing ****Sky Alpha ****Land Beta ****Sea Gamma *Soul Link Gattai KyureiDiesel **N-Line **LEi-Line **BCl-Line **LuEl-Line **DC-Line Episodes *Ghost 1: Coma *Ghost 2: The Nine Shamans *Ghost 3: Heart's Past *Ghost 4: The Beetle Brothers *Ghost 5: Bike Race *Ghost 6: Sibling Bond *Ghost 7: Ghost Titan *Ghost 8: Secondary Forms *Ghost 9: Hideaki's Brother *Ghost 10: Girl Power *Ghost 11: Lock 'n' Load *Ghost 12: Heart's Family *Ghost 13: Two Souls in One *Ghost 14: Power of the Ninja *Ghost 15: Fire and Evolution *Ghost 16: Frenemies *Ghost 17: Minamoto's Mother *Ghost 18: Plates of Pain *Ghost 19: Tomtom's Anger *Ghost 20: Sticks and Stones *Ghost 21: Ghost Hunters *Ghost 22: Hunter Squad NecroRanger *Ghost 23: Secrets Revealed *Ghost 24: Forming An Alliance *Ghost 25: Necrorangers' New Power *Ghost 26: Utensil Sibling *Ghost 27: Knife's Revenge *Ghost 28: Junkrio's Greatest Masterpiece *Ghost 29: Two Forces Combine *Ghost 30: Story Time *Ghost 31: Trial of Memory, Part 1 *Ghost 32: Trial of Memory, Part 2 *Ghost 33: Trial of Memory, Final Part *Ghost 34: Ghost Train *Ghost 35: House of Cards *Ghost 36: Garma's New Plan *Ghost 37: Creator of Elemental Soulless *Ghost 38: Heart of Fire *Ghost 39: Seiji's Confession *Ghost 40: It's Christmas *Ghost 41: Happiness *Ghost 42: Truth has told *Ghost 43: The End of Beauty *Ghost 44: 100 Souls *Ghost 45: Goodbye, My Friends *Ghost 46: The Final Battle *Ghost 47: Heart's Future Note *The name "Kyureiger" has two names combined: "Kyu" means 9, and "Yurei" means ghost. *The 8 main characters that were put in a coma is almost similar to the main character's death in Kamen Rider Ghost. Category:Kyledude788